Ey! Lola, You're mine
by Pseulzang
Summary: Su encuentro no fue el más bello, ni el más romántico. Su amor no es inocente, ni es una historia de novela…solo son ellos dos y su sádico y lujurioso amor.
1. Chapter 1

.

_** Ey! Lola, Your are Mine  
**_

_Act 01_

.

.

**Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del Señor Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta agridulce historia sí, Enjoy!**

.

- Pero si ha llegado el pequeño Uchiha – su tenebrosa voz era inconfundible – pareces algo malherido. Kabuto llévalo a su "habitación" y has que se encarguen de él.

Kabuto que hasta ese momento estaba oculto en las sombras de una esquina de aquella habitación salió y mostro su rostro inclinado dando a entender las ordenes de su máximo jefe. El joven de anteojos solo miro al ensangrentado Sasuke y luego se dirigió caminando con paso aplomado hacia la puerta, el chico lo siguió unos paso detrás de él.

- De ahora en adelante este será tu lugar de descanso – Abrió una puerta de metal reforzado, mas allá del umbral de la puerta no se podía ver nada, era una total oscuridad – como podrás notar este es un lugar especial para nuestros experimentos, pero no te preocupes que esto es temporal, cuando Orochimaru note algún avance en tu entrenamiento quizás ponga una cama.

El chico de ojos azabaches lo miro de reojo y pudo notar un cambio en su rostro, Una enorme sonrisa burlona. A Sasuke poco le importo y entro cojeando a la habitación.

- No te preocupes por tus heridas – continuo hablándole Kabuto – alguien allá adentro las curara.

Serró la puerta tras de él y a partir de allí sus ojos eran inútiles, no podía ver nada y estaba demasiado agotado para usar su Sharingan. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado y hubo unos minutos de silencio infernal hasta que unos pasos que sonaban con torpeza se comenzaron a escuchar y sintió como una mano tocaba su tobillo.

- Me-me-me han ordenado curar a alguien – la voz aguda de aquella extraña era temblorosa, y no era para menos, pues Sasuke había tomado rápidamente la mano que había puesto en su tobillo y la había apartado con mucha fuerza a pesar de sus profundas heridas

- No hace falta – Sonó la firme determinación en la voz del Uchiha.

- Cre-creo que si-si te hace falta –

- No-

- Pero, es que –

- ¡No entiendes o eres idiota! – la paciencia del Uchiha tenía límite, y llegaba hasta allí.

- Está bien –la voz femenina se escucho un poco más clara e indiferente – solo espero que no me culpen por tu muerte.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sasuke no había podido entrenar adecuadamente por las heridas tan profundas que tenia y el inmenso dolor que estas le provocaban. Y así fue al día siguiente y al siguiente de ese, hasta cumplirse ya 5 días de entrenamiento y también de no volver a saber de aquella chica de voz quebrada.

Cuando su entrenamiento termino al atardecer como había sido desde que llego allí Kabuto lo llevo cargando casi inconsciente en un hombro. Lo tiro en el frio suelo de la habitación, su cuerpo hizo un golpe seco contra la tierra. Sasuke acomodo su espalda contra la pared para así poder quedar sentado y sus manos estaban una a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre el sucio suelo.

- Encárgate de él – Sasuke no sabía para quien era la orden. La puerta se serró y nuevamente la oscuridad fue la protagonista.

Silencio.

- Ahora si puedo curarte – aquella voz de niña nuevamente. El Uchiha simplemente cayó, dejaría que lo atendiera, pero no diría nada, no podía permitirse seguir así, había huido de Konoha para hacerse más fuerte y lo que estaba asiendo era perder el tiempo.

- Lo tomare como un sí – la joven interpreto su falta de respuesta

Se comenzó a escuchar un ruido como si alguien estuviera escarbando la tierra. Seguro estaba a gatas intentando localizarlo, aunque no podía saberlo con certeza, pues nunca había visto en esa habitación más que oscuridad. Pronto sintió unos pequeños dedos helados sobre la palma de su mano, era más que obvio que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que el, noches frías de poco sueño y duros entrenamientos en aquel tétrico cuarto. El joven pelinegro percibía como la débil mano de la que sería su curandera subía con lentitud por su antebrazo, Sasuke con la otra mano tomo la de su acompañante y la puso rápidamente sobre su pecho, ya que se estaba hartando de esperar tanto.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la joven

- Solo cúrame rápido –

- Yo-yo no sé curar así – respondió con cautela.

- ¿Entonces? – hablo con impaciencia el azabache.

- Tienes que... – La muchacha esta vez tomo el control y dirigió la mano de Sasuke hasta su cuello, era rasposa y húmeda debido a la sangre, este pudo sentir como ella se estremecía al contacto-…morder mi cuello.

El joven Uchiha estaba escéptico de las palabras de la chica cuyo rostro no había podido ver en las semanas que llevaba en la cueva de Orochimaru.

- Hazlo rápido – dijo la joven y soltó la mano de Sasuke, este simplemente la dejo allí y escucho como ella bajaba la cremallera de su camisa. Parecía que no estaba jugando.

A Sasuke no le quedaba de otra, fuera como fuera tenía que curarse rápido y continuar. Con dificultad poco a poco Sasuke comenzó a acercarse hacia ella guiándose por la mano en su cuello, la cual sujeto la camisa de la chica y la aparto bajándola hasta sus hombros. Sus labio tocaron una suave y cálida piel, entonces fue cuando el Uchiha menor abrió su boca para darle una leve mordida, escucho como la joven ponía la manos en su pecho y susurraba un pequeño gemido de dolor, pues no solo pudo oírlo, sino que también pudo sentir la vibración entre sus labios pegados al cuello. El apretó más los dientes contra su piel para deleitarse en un extraño, raro y sádico momento para el Uchiha, pues por alguna extraña razón le encanto el sonido de esos gemidos…

.

.

.

.

Miss Panda and Hero

.

.Espero que les guste, pronto continuare.


	2. Chapter 2

.

_** Ey! Lola, Your are Mine  
**_

_Act 02_

.

**Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del Señor Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta agridulce historia sí, Enjoy!**

.

.

- ¡Suéltame! – la pequeña Karin trato de apartar a su atacante, pero no podía verlo, la habitación donde se encontraba no se lo permitía por su carencia de luz tanto artificial como solar.

- Acaso tú no quieres divertirte tanto como yo – comenzó a dialogar una voz rasposa – ambos sabemos que no duraremos mucho aquí, así que… ¿Por qué no divertirnos?

- ¡NO! –

Un resplandeciente rayo de luz choco contra los ojos de Karin, los cuales se cerraron instantáneamente. Un golpe. Cuando la pelirroja pudo abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que a la altura de sus pies encadenados se encontraba un hombre desmayado de aspecto robusto, piel gris y cicatrices en todo su rostro.

- Es hora de ir al campo de batalla –

Karin volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta y vio a Kabuto sonriendo con una mano acomodándose sus gafas. La pobre se petrifico, no solo por verlo a él, más bien fue por las palabras de antes. Ella no quería volver a luchar en ese horrendo lugar, cada vez que iba tenía que matar, matar y matar, todo para que ella no fuera la siguiente en ese sangriento juego. Todavía quedaban rastros de sangre seca incrustadas en sus uñas, y aunque ella no podía verse sabía que su ropa aun estaba cubierta por sangre de aquello asesinados con sus propias mano. Y es que la forma en que ella luchaba allí, era difícil de imaginar de alguien de su edad.

Kabuto noto la expresión de terror en el rostro de la joven, de aquella esclava.

- Tu no – sus palabras eran dirigidas a ella – para ti tenemos un trabajo especial, y si lo cumples puede que salgas de esta habitación…

El chorro de agua helada casi la tumbaba al suelo, pero ella lograba mantenerse en pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

En esos momentos Karin estaba siendo aseada junto con otros presos, esa limpieza no consistía más que en trasladarla a un jaula que se encontraba afuera mientras Kabuto usaba un jutsu tipo agua y se las lanzaba encima, mientras ellos trataban de soportarlo aun con sus ropajes puestos.

Kabuto saco a Karin de la celda le puso nuevamente las cadenas en los pies descalzos, la llevo dentro de la guarida y la sentó en el suelo aun con sus ropas mojadas y le dio un tazón de arroz con un vaso de agua.

- a-a-así que solo tengo que curarlo – con temor a la respuesta la pequeña de ojos color sangre se atrevió a preguntarle a su acompañante.

- Solo eso – respondió con paciencia y voz firme – al menos por un par de semanas.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe – la entonación fue arrisca – no tienes porque saberlo, solo cúralo y ya.

Cuando Karin volvió a aquel cuarto oscuro, espero pacientemente por el que sería su nuevo compañero de habitación o debería decir; de celda. Mientras las horas pasaban comenzaba a imaginarse una persona igual o peor al tipo que había estado con ella estos últimos días. De solo pensarlo se le puso la piel de gallina. Esa noche el invitado no llego, pero al día siguiente en lo que ella pensó que eran más de las ocho de la noche, alguien abrió nuevamente la puerta y farfullaron una que otra palabra.

Karin no hablo nada durante unos minutos, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, pero luego se dio valor a si misma puesto que tena que completar con su encomienda para poder salir de allí.

Su primera conversación no fue muy amena, pero sirvió para darse cuenta que aquella persona no debía de pasar los quince años de edad por su voz, y también que sería difícil de para ella curar a esa persona, ya que no le gustaba que la tocaran, después de servirle estos años a Orochimaru era repugnante pensar en volver a dejar que le pusieran un solo dedo encima.

Después de unos días la joven pelirroja decidió no hablarle para esperar a que él le rogara por su ayuda, pero ese momento nunca llego y como no podía permitirse que él muriera a menos que deseara una horrible y prematura muerte a manos de esos dos seres tenía que volver a intentar hablarle.

Fue a gasta a donde pensaba; él podía encontrarse, tanteando el polvoroso suelo para no chocar de frente con él. Pronto sintió una mano cálida, estaba algo pegajosa, a lo cual imagino que debería ser sangre.

- ¿Ahora si puedo curarte? – intento iniciar con una pregunta directa, si quería que lo curara solo tenía que responder una monosílaba y ella podría iniciar con eso de una vez por todas…No hubo respuesta, entonces…- lo tomare como un si

Karin comenzó a deslizar su pequeña mano por el brazo de aquel chico, tratando de buscar su rostro, luego tendría que inclinarse para que pudiera succionar del cuello directamente su chakra. De repente su mano fue tomada con fuerza y llevada hasta el pecho del chico.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la joven, sintiendo su lento ritmo de respiración. Estaba algo caliente.

- Solo cúrame rápido –por fin le respondió a una de sus pregunta, pero su voz sonaba algo apagada, debía de estar muy mal herido.

- Yo-yo no sé curar así – ¿Por qué tartamudeaba?, acaso… ¿tenía miedo?, pero ¿porque?

- ¿Entonces? – era predecible que hiciera esa pregunta, como podría curar un ninja medico si no era con sus manos. Ahora tendría que explicarle como se harían las cosas allí.

- Tienes que.. – trago saliva, al tiempo que agarraba su mano y la colocaba en su cuello, y fue cuando noto que esta era más grande y poderosa de la que pensaba-…morder mi cuello.

Al término de esas palabras el silencio fue sepulcral, y Karin pensó que él la haría pasar por demente.

- Hazlo rápido – dijo la chica y soltó la mano de Sasuke, pero este continuo con su mano posada en el cuello. Ella bajo la cremallera de su camisa pues esta era de cuello largo y el no podría morder bien.

Por fin sintió que el se movía, pero tembló al sentir como este le quitaba la camisa hasta los hombros. Sintió un cálido aliento acercándose hasta que unos cálidos y húmedo labios tocaron su cuello. Un estremecimiento por parte de Karin no se izo esperar, no tenía miedo, es más, le encantaba que esos dientes clavados en ellas. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, ¿acaso con estos pensamiento Karin seria una Sadomasoquista? Karin se asusto de ella misma y coloco sus manos en el pecho del joven, como una especie de auto defensa. Pero aun así no pudo evitar esa sensación de satisfacción cuando el chico después de terminar lamiera la sangre que estaba emanando de su reciente herida.

.

.

.

Una semana Había pasado desde que Karin había curado con su forma tan particular a Sasuke Uchiha y desde entonces casi todas las noches era atendido por la peli roja de cierta forma, para ambos, era mejor estar juntos. Pero ninguno de los dos sabia a ciencia cierta la apariencia del otro, lo único que cierto es que compartían un mismo destino –por los momentos – en la guarida de Orochimaru.

- ¡Aaah!… -

- ¡Quédate quieta! – grito Kabuto con mucha fuerza.

Karin se encontraba forcejeando con el ninja médico de lentes redondos, ese día fue forzada a curar a tres ninjas espías de Orochimaru los cuales fueron enviscados cuando trataban de extraer información de una aldea vecina.

- ¿Porque tienes que gritar tanto? – le decía Kabuto mientras cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo con una manta vieja – llegaste aquí buscando refugio, pero todo en la vida tiene un precio…y este es el que tienes que pagar porque… -

Karin no pudo escuchar nada mas, pues su cuerpo tan pequeño no estaba todavía entrenado para aguantar todo eso.

El chico de cabellos grisáceos no pudo hacer más que una mueca de desagrado. La cargo y la llevo inconsciente hasta un sillón en una sala común que tenia la guarida.

- …Creo que ya estás listo para entrar de pleno con tu entrenamiento – Kabuto giro su cabeza en dirección al sonido, eran Orochimaru y Sasuke

- Kabuto, lleva a Sasuke a la sala de experimentación, es hora de comenzar – le dijo Orochimaru al instante de verlo en aquel cuarto.

Sasuke camino con pasos cortos y lentos, tomándose su tiempo, pero se intrigo al ver a una joven durmiendo en el sillón de la sala. La observo durante unos segundos, y Kabuto se percato de esto.

- ¡Despidiéndote de tu amiguita? – Pronuncio en tono frio – Karin se va a poner triste, quizás se vuelvan a ver…o no.

Una risa entre dientes continúo después de aquellas palabras tan sádicas. Sin embargo, a Sasuke no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pensara aquel hombre.

El joven Uchiha miro un instante mas a la joven, se gravo en su mente el rostro de ella; su pequeño y pálido rostro, su frágil cuerpo y su hermoso cabello lar, al igual que su nombre, quería volverla a ver…su poder podría ser útil.

.

.

.

.

Panda and Hero

.

Enjoy!


End file.
